Rain and Passion (Loki one shot)
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Hannah is best friends with Loki and one night he suggests that they become friends with benefits. Everything is fine until feelings progress


Rainy days at the Avengers compound were always filled with relaxation and contempt depending on what the team was doing. Normally, it would be a quiet night watching a movie, sleeping, or reading, each activity accurately representing each member of the team. Tonight, however, was different. It had been raining for the past few days, with the exception of one night when it stormed; nothing Thor had caused but just a regular storm. Tonight the Avengers had decided to participate in the various board games stored in a closet dedicated solely to them. There was alcohol also involved and what started out as seemingly quiet was now filled with the loud voices of the Avengers, much to Loki's annoyance. He had just wanted to sit in the living room and read his book quietly but the loud noise overwhelmed his concentration. Scowling, he got up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in and went to find somewhere he could enjoy the quiet.

As he was walking down the hallway, nose in his book, occasionally glancing up seeking a room where he could be alone and quiet, he soon passed his best friend Hannah's room. The door was cracked but he could see dim light seeping through and curiosity filled the mischievous God's mind and he slowly opened the door to his friend's room. Upon further inspection, he found Hannah curled up on her bed, book in her hands, low music he hadn't heard at first coming from a wireless speaker sitting on the edge of her nightstand. She hadn't looked up at his entrance and when he knocked on the door to grab her attention, the noise startled her.

"Oh, Loki. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in," she greeted him, her ice blue eyes turning towards him after she had sat up straight on her bed. She smiled that smile of hers that always made him feel warm inside and he often wondered if that had something to do with that gift of hers. Hannah could influence emotions and feelings ever since she turned 13, but over the years had learned when and where to turn them on and off. S.H.I. . had found her when she had an encounter with the Hulk and managed to calm him down in an instant and she had been a part of them ever since. She even helped out with the events in New York where Loki had first come into her life. After New York, Thor had thought it was a good idea to keep Loki around and brought him to live in the compound. At first it was to keep an eye on him, but as time progressed he became an asset to the team itself.

As for Hannah and Loki's friendship, it had started off strained but after a few months, they had begun to grow closer to each other and often shared each other's company. You could find them either reading together or sitting beside each other on the couch, even sometimes pulling pranks on the other Avengers, especially Tony and Thor.

"Mind if I join you? The others are being rather loud and I can't seem to be able to concentrate," Loki asked Hannah, gesturing to the bed. Hannah shifted over to the other side and patted the bed, indicating to Loki that he was welcome to sit with her and read. He let the door crack open before sitting down beside her and resuming his reading. After a few hours, he had shifted to lying back on her pillows and she had moved to lying down on her stomach, both still engrossed in their books when a thought invaded Loki's mind. It was the same thought that had been bothering him for a few months now. He wanted someone to pleasure but given his reputation, there had been no one willing to indulge in such intimacy. Groaning, he paused reading his book and placed to his side.

"Everything okay Loki?" Hannah questioned, placing her bookmark in her book and then turning to face him, concern etching her features. He looked up at her and moved closer to her, his own blue eyes locking onto her gaze.

"I want…sex," he stated, bluntly, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Loki, really?" she asked him, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. She wondered if he meant he wanted sex with her or was he just talking in general.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't really talk with anyone else about this. It's been on my mind lately and it won't stop invading my thoughts each and every day," he responded, frowning.

"Well, why don't you go find someone to hook up with? I'm sure there are bars where people are looking for-," Hannah suggested before Loki pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't think I've tried? I think it's the events with New York that prevents women from…look you don't have to help me. It's just I wanted to talk about this with someone who might take me seriously. Every time I try to talk to Thor, he just laughs and takes me to places and…well he's just a bad wingman. Besides, even if he was a good one, I know no one wants…" he explained, but cut himself off before she gave him that look of pity. He didn't want that from her, especially not her. She was the one person that gave him solid advice and he liked her for that. Hannah sighed and came to a decision that she was surprised that she was even considering.

"Loki…if you want, I could give you what you want. It's completely up to you. Strictly friends with benefits okay? No strings, no emotions, no feelings. If things get complicated…we can stop and resume just being friends," she told him, looking at him, waiting for his reaction. His eyes flicked up into her gaze first with shock but then they softened and then he smirked.

"Deal. Friends with benefits and no emotions or feelings," he agreed and then leaned into kiss her, his hands cupping her face, his long fingers tangling in her hair. She pulled back, before getting off the bed and shutting the door completely, their actions becoming a secret to their friends and Loki's brother. She joined Loki back on the bed and kissed him, gently but then more passionately, pushing him back against the pillows. The make-out session became more passionate, more intense as Loki paused kissing her and unbuttoned Hannah's shirt, removing it and tossing it on the floor. He pulled her into him again, nipping her bottom lip, surprising her and allowing entrance for his tongue to slip in her mouth. With a flick of his wrist, he made his suit vanish, replacing it with silky, green pants and no shirt. Hannah moved from his mouth to his neck, trailing kisses down to his chest, making him sigh and throw his head back, eyes closed. He was enjoying her as much as he could without giving too much emotion. Hannah stopped kissing him to pull off his pants and then his underwear, revealing all of him. She took him in one of her hands and began to stroke him, eliciting moans from him.

She smirked and then leaned down over his head and began to lick him, swirling her tongue over and over until she took him in fully, sucking and stroking him, causing Loki to tangle his hands in her hair and tug a little until he released his seed into her mouth, the warm liquid coating her throat as she swallowed. Licking her lips, she came back up to his lips, kissing him. His hands slipped behind her back and unhooked her bra in a swift motion, taking it off and leaving her breasts exposed to him.

"I didn't know you were that good with that pretty mouth of yours," he stated before pushing her on her back, kissing her before moving down to a breast, his tongue flicking lightly at a nipple. His whole mouth soon enveloped it, suckling it and occasionally biting, making the nipple harden. One hand held Hannah's throat, while the other kneaded and massaged her other breast, causing moans to come out of her. Loki moved to the breast he hadn't suckled before he trailed his kisses to her stomach before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off of her. Slipping a finger under her panties, he found her wet core and slowly rubbed there, finding her clit and applying a little pressure, working her. She arched her back, a whimper of pleasure coming out of her mouth, before he slipped a finger inside her, slowly pumping in and out, delighted that she was responding so well to his actions. Loki pulled his finger out and removed her panties before spreading her legs further apart and inserting two fingers inside Hannah again.

Hannah clenched the sheets, hips bucking against his palm. He smirked, removed his fingers and leaned down between her thighs and licked a stripe up her core before completely taking her in his mouth sucking at her, hands holding her thighs down to keep her from squirming.

"Oh god, Loki! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Hannah cried out before she erupted in his mouth. He pulled back from her and came back up and kissed her, fingers linking with hers, pulling them over her head. She hooked her legs under his and flipped him over, holding his hands over his hand before pulling back from him and getting off the bed. She went over to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. She pulled from that drawer two long, silk ribbons. She tied one end of each to his wrists before tying the other end to her bedposts.

"Mmmmm…kinky. I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff," Loki commented, smirking. She smirked back and kissed him again before trailing more kisses to his chest, nipping occasionally, causing a pleasurable sensation to him. After a few minutes, she returned to the same drawer that had the ribbons and pulled out a whip and hitting him ever so lightly so as not to leave much of a mark. This only intensified his pleasure, surprising him to find out that Hannah had a dominant side to her.

_Two can play in this game,_ he thought to himself, making a dagger appear in his hands when he thought she wasn't looking. He slashed the ribbon, freeing himself before he turned on her, his magic making her the one who was tied up this time. She arched an eyebrow at him, receiving a smirk from him in return. He took the whip and repeated the same movements she had but decided to make her beg for more as she cried out for him.

"Okay, enough of this. I need to be inside you now," Loki stated, releasing her from her bonds. She reached over to his nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom and handed it to Loki, more than ready for him. He slipped it on and positioned himself where he was on top of her. He kissed her and slowly pushed himself inside of her, letting her get adjusted to him.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked her, receiving a nod from her before he began thrusting his hips, making her cry out in pleasure. He went slowly at first and then picked up the pace, both of them breathing hard. Hannah's nails dug into his back as he brought them to their release, both crying out, Hannah clenching tight around him before he collapsed completely. He rested a bit before giving her a kiss and pulling out of her. He removed the condom and disposed of it before changing back into what he had been wearing earlier. He leaned back down to Hannah and kissed her goodnight before quietly slipping out her room to return to his own.

A few months flew by as they continued their intimate relations, maintaining that secret from everyone. Feelings were also kept back as it was part of their rules, even though occasionally Loki would stay over sometimes and cuddle with her. Unknown to the God, he would start falling for his best friend. It didn't occur to him until one day when she was talking to Steve Rogers at a party and laughing at something he said that he walked over to her and subtly wrapped an arm around her, giving her a squeeze that would say she was his. She caught onto this and flashed a look at Loki before excusing them both, pulling him aside to somewhere more private.

"What was that squeeze for?" Hannah questioned him, crossing her arms and leaning back against a wall.

"I…don't know. He was just making me upset. The way he was talking to you, making you laugh. I just didn't like it," Loki answered her.

"I thought we agreed that there weren't going to be any feelings involved while we were doing this. I thought if things got complicated we would…" Hannah began before he cut her off.

"Yeah, we did agree to that. I just didn't think you were interested in the wonderful Captain America. I guess I was wrong. Go ahead. Flirt with him. Be with him. I don't care," Loki snapped before storming off.

"Loki…" Hannah said, sadness coming over her before she spotted Thor looking at his brother's exit then at her.

"What's up with Loki? What did you do?" Thor asked her as he walked over to her. Hannah shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to respond to his question.

"I don't know. He was upset that I was talking to Steve. I'm not sure why. Steve and I are just friends anyway but for some reason he thought I was interested in him," she commented. Thor chuckled before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You don't know do you? I think my brother has feelings for you. I thought you knew. Especially, since you both tend to spend so much time together. Go talk to him Hannah. I'm sure he'll calm down if he knows you and Steve are just friends," Thor stated.

"He has…feelings for me? I…didn't know," Hannah whispered to herself after Thor had rejoined the party. Hannah returned to the compound, knowing Loki had probably retreated to his room after their exchange. Sure enough she saw light creeping from his room, so she knocked on his door. She heard a sigh and soon he opened the door, his lean figure leaning against the frame, looking down at her, a hurt expression clouding over his features.

"Can I come in?" she asked, receiving a nod from him as he opened the door wider for her to enter. He sat down on his bed while she remained standing, not sure how to start a conversation.

"Loki…do…you have feelings for me?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the floor, afraid of his response.

"I…when we started this, I thought I could handle the no feelings, no strings rule because…I just wanted to be intimate with someone without actually being in a relationship. It was working until we kept spending most of our time together. Until the nights that you stayed over or the nights that I stayed over. It started to become something nice and I felt that we were growing closer. It wasn't until tonight that I realized that I…that I love you," Loki answered her, causing Hannah's head to snap up at him, hearing his confession.

"Loki…" she began but he held up a finger to stop her.

"I know we agreed that if feelings developed that we would stop this, but I can't stop this. I want this to become something more than what it is. I want to be with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you," he stated. Hannah's breath caught in her throat. Loki had fallen first but that hadn't meant that she hadn't fallen as well. In fact she had fallen hard for him but she also felt afraid to tell him, afraid that he wouldn't love her. Hearing his confession now had only convinced her to tell him her own truth.

"I…I love you too, Loki. Truth is, I always have loved you. You're right. What's happened over the last few months has brought us closer. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would've ended things and I didn't want that to happen," Hannah revealed to him. He looked up at her then, his blue eyes shining. He motioned for her to come closer to him and she walked over to him, sitting down on his lap.

"What do you say to making this more? Hannah will you date me?" Loki asked, his thumb resting on her chin.

"Yes, I will date you. I love you Loki," she answered him. He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, hands cupping her face. Pulling back he laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Hannah," he whispered lovingly.


End file.
